


Decepticon Prank War

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, fanon-based foul language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frenzy swears Skywarp started, and Skywarp swears it's all Frenzy's fault. Either way, all of the <i>Victory</i> is caught in the crossfire,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decepticon Prank War

**Author's Note:**

> for the writing contest over at [Cybertronians on DA](http://cybertronians.deviantart.com/). Many thanks to [](http://wicked3659.livejournal.com/profile)[wicked3659](http://wicked3659.livejournal.com/) for the beta work.

It started out simply: a skunk in the command trine's quarters. Had it been Starscream—or possibly even Thundercracker—who had been the victim of the organic's musk, they would probably be offline and rusting in a scrap heap somewhere, but they had been lucky that the animal had been startled into spraying Skywarp with its stink.

Well, for a given definition of lucky.

"This sucks slag," Frenzy said as he struggled in the cocoon of medical tape Skywarp had wrapped him in before sticking him to the ceiling.

The red cassette was certain that his brother's reply was supposed to be something along the lines of "well we weren't supposed to get caught", but it came out as "mmmm mmmfffm mm mmmmm". At least Skywarp had done him the favor of taping Rumble's mouth shut before sticking the blue cassette to the ceiling next to him; this way he didn't have to listen to him complain about how Frenzy had gotten them caught.

Especially since this time it hadn't been Frenzy who had been found giggling outside the wash racks when Skywarp stomped in.

"And this is the last time I help you prank the guy who can teleport," Frenzy added. "Where are we, anyway?"

His question was answered when a door opened into the room and a pair of Autobots sauntered in like they owned the place.

"Wmms mm omm?" Rumble demanded.

"Well ain't this interesting?" Jazz said thoughtfully. "Looks like you were right, Steeljaw. Red's gonna fritz over this one."

Oh, Soundwave was going to fritz too. They were so dead when they got home.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Skywarp knew that he had been more than suitably punished—in public by Megatron and in private by Soundwave—for dumping the twins off at the Autobot base the way he had, but he knew that Rumble wouldn't see it that way. Beatings and manual labor—and Primus below, he never wanted to have to detail all of Soundwave's little minions _ever again_ —were never deterrents to the blue cassette and so he wouldn't think they were good enough for Skywarp either.

Skywarp disagreed entirely, but Rumble also never had to spend hours in the tender care of the Constructicons.

And, once the trap—prank, plot, whatever—was sprung, the Seeker wasn't disappointed at all. The first paint bomb caught him on the wing, splattering across the plating in an obscene pink mess. The second hit him in the chest plates. They would have been no real concern at all, except for the third which splattered across his abdominal plating and hands and the forth which splattered across his faceplates.

Blind, and spitting the pink sludge out of his oral intake, he wondered if the targeting had been specific or if Rumble had actually taken the time to carefully line up four launchers and time them in just the right order to keep him from cleaning off enough of his optics to be able to see down the hall. It seemed farfetched at best, but the little slagger had been pretty angry about being bound, gagged and left taped to the ceiling of an Autobot store room.

With a sigh, he slid down the wall—no doubt leaving a bright pink trail down it—and sat down on the floor to wait for someone to come across him. If he was lucky, it would even be someone who sort of liked him and would help him to the wash racks.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"I'm telling you, Rumble, he's going to get back at you for that." Frenzy frowned into his energon ration. "And I'm gonna get dragged along with you just because I'm your brother."

"Please, even Skywarp's not that stupid." Rumble took a healthy swig of his ration. "He's not gonna slag Soundwave off again so fast."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. When we snuck by him in the hallway, he looked like he was planning something." The red twin took a small drink of his own energon. "I'm going to be watching my back for a while. You know how long he can plot before he pulls a prank."

"And I'm telling you that you're worried over nothing." The blue twin took another large drink. "He's not gonna risk the wrath of Soundwave again."

A dark chuckled attracted the attention of both twins and they turned to look at Skywarp. "I'd listen to your brother if I were you, Rumble. Detailing all ten of you was not my idea of a good time, but you had to go and up the ante."

Frenzy shrank in on himself as the Seeker picked up his ration and left the commissary. Rumble glared holes into Skywarp's back plates as he walked away.

"That glitch. Who does he think he is, threatening us like that?"

"Uh, part of the Command Trine, maybe? Oh, and somebody you slagged off." Frenzy shoved his ration aside and stood up. "I'm going on duty. I'll see you later."

"What are you scared?" Rumble sneered.

"No, just not stupid. And I told you I'm not getting involved in your prank war this time." The red twin turned and left the room without waiting for his brother to answer.

Rumble shook his head. "Cyber-chicken. Well, he'll see."

The blue twin finished his ration. Then, not wanting to let it go to waste after all, picked up Frenzy's unfinished portion and downed that too.

When he stood up to leave, the room swayed around him for a long moment. "Whoa. What's going on?"

He toppled over when he tried to take a step, and found himself unable to move any further. Frantically, he ran a systems check and an internal diagnostic.

Someone had spiked their energon with… something. And now he couldn't move. And he couldn't activate his vocalizer. Or his comm. Panic set in fairly quickly as he realized just how wrong he'd been about Skywarp.

He hoped Frenzy could feel that something was wrong with him and that his brother would send help.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Two days. Megatron had locked him in the box for two days. No fresh air, no light, no sounds. The walls were so close they brushed his wingtips when he stood still; walking around to provide at least that much sensation was impossible.

By the fifth hour in the box, he'd been ready to sincerely apologize to Soundwave and swear that he'd never touch Rumble or Frenzy again. By the end of the first day, Skywarp had channeled his panic into something a bit more productive: absolute rage.

Megatron had been unreasonable in his punishment this time. Rumble wouldn't have been more than dizzy and ready to purge his tanks at a moment's notice if he hadn't taken both rations. The additional damage the little glitch had done to himself was his fault, not Skywarp's.

And Skywarp was sick and tired of being punished for everything, while Rumble got away with it just because Soundwave was Megatron's favorite. It was time for drastic measures.

He'd never been more glad to see either of his trine mates in his life than when they sprung him from the box on day two. And looking at Screamer's expression—somewhere between mildly angry to screeching rage—the teleported began getting ideas.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

They had been cautious for the first several days after Skywarp was let out of the box. The entire command trine had been angry—Starscream could have even been described as livid—and neither Rumble or Frenzy had relished the idea of being caught alone with any of them. When nothing happened for an entire Earth week, Rumble concluded that the Seeker had finally decided that he'd met his match or learned his lesson and decided to leave them alone finally. Frenzy didn't agree, but he tended to pay more attention to what was going on around them and left the rash impulsiveness up to his brother.

And the red twin was certain that Skywarp was planning something.

But one week turned to two and two weeks turned to four and nothing happened. Even Frenzy let his guard down after that long. And Rumble went back to plotting his standard version of pranks.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Skywarp watched as Rumble and Frenzy pranked the other Decepticons in the base. They were as careless as ever and as unparticular in their targets as ever—with the notable exception of himself—and it was ridiculously easy to figure out a pattern to their "attacks". They were going to make this entirely too easy for him to get his revenge and (hopefully) end this prank war of theirs.

Or at least make Soundwave and Megatron see that it wasn't always Skywarp's fault and that the little glitches would start getting their share of the punishments—especially the really bad ones. He'd settle for that, since it was high time the stopped getting away with anything they wanted.

Carefully, the Seeker prepared his own prank—hopefully the best of them all. This would be the one that got those damn twins in trouble all on their own. When he was finished with his preparations, he left "his" storage room with a smile on his face and wanted for everything to go to hell.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Hey, Frenzy. Check this out!" Rumble dragged a poorly hidden box out from under one of the storage shelves. "Looks like someone forgot to hide his stuff."

"What do you mean?" Frenzy walked over to his twin and peered into the box. "Hey, that looks like Skywarp's stuff. Better put it back before he finds out and gets slagged off."

"He ain't gonna get slagged off." The blue twin grinned wickedly. "At least, not until we use his own stuff on him."

The red twin stared at his brother, slack jawed. "Are you glitched? You prank Skywarp again and he'll kill you! You know what happened to him last time!"

"And you know he didn't do anything after last time. That stupid jet has finally admitted that we're the superior units and given up." Rumble pulled a bottle of maple syrup—whatever that was—out of the box and looked at it thoughtfully. "I think it's time we said thank you."

"No. No way." Frenzy shook his head frantically. "I'm not getting involved and I'm not getting punished for it. You're on your own, this time."

"Whatever." The blue cassettecon huffed as his brother left the storage room. "You'll change your mind when you see how awesome this is."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

It wasn't unusual for the Command Trine to be walking together to the common room to get their rations before their duty shifts began. It wasn't even usual to look like they were even enjoying each other's company that early in the day. It was a little unusual for Starscream to look so happy and for Thundercracker to look so relaxed, but none of the other Decepticons really paid that much attention.

Nobody wanted to ruin the Air Commander's good mood this early in the day after all. Some of them had duty shifts with him.

Today, Starscream was being exceptionally affectionate, which was probably a sign of things no one else wanted to think about. Which meant he was either overcharged—unlikely, since they hadn't had a decent raid in several earth months—or the trine had been indulging in "trine bonding" activities, which no one really knew too much about but speculated on heavily.

Either way, he was laughing and hanging off Skywarp's shoulder when Rumble launched his latest prank.

The common room fell silent when the small, round objects hit the Air Commander's face with a series of soft, wet plops. The only sound anyone could make out was the sudden panicked intake of air from Rumble. It was followed up by the sound of fingers screeching across paint as Starscream's hand closed into a fist.

Skywarp did an admirable job of keeping himself from smiling as the maple syrup dripped down the side of Screamer's face and onto his shoulder. Starscream turned toward the trembling cassettecon, rage settling across his faceplates.

"You have precisely three earth seconds to explain before I deliver your offline chassis to Soundwave."

Prudently, Rumble ran. Starscream gave him the full three seconds before launching himself out of his chair and sprinting after him.

Skywarp smirked as he looked down at his scratched plating.

"You planned that, didn't you?" Thundercracker asked, taking a drink of his ration.

"Nope," Skywarp lied. "But I don't think we need to worry about Rumble for a while now."  



End file.
